


Jak ryba bez wody

by Ajzan



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: AU, Other, Sickfic
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajzan/pseuds/Ajzan
Summary: Włóczykija zawsze otaczała aura tajemnicy.  Nikt nie wiedział o nim wszystkiego. nawet Muminek, jego najlepszy przyjaciel.To nie tak, że nikt nie chciał go bliżej poznać - to  sam Włóczykij wolał pewne rzeczy trzymać w ukryciu. Jednak  niektórych sekretów nie można chować w nieskończoność, zwłaszcza, jeśli mogą okazać się niebezpieczne.





	1. Nad Doliną Muminków

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik można także przeczytać na Wattpadzie:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/178157966-jak-ryba-bez-wody

Mniej więcej w połowie drogi na szczyt góry Włóczykij przystanął, żeby złapać oddech. Poluzował żółty szalik wokół szyi, bo choć poranek był chłodny, było mu gorąco jak w letnie południe, poza tym postrzępiony materiał uciskał krtań. Sapanie przeszło w krótki, urywany kaszel, a i gdy ten ustał, Włóczykij pokręcił głową niezadowolony, bo doskonale znał siebie i wiedział, że mógł wejść tak wysoko bez przystawania, tylko akurat dziś nie miał do tego najlepszej formy. Fakt ten zaniepokoił go bardziej niż chciał sam przed sobą przyznać. Włoski na karku stanęły mu dęba, jak zawsze kiedy czuł się obserwowany. Impulsywne instynkty zadziałały szybciej niż logiczny umysł. Obrócił się, ale nikogo nie zobaczył za sobą, usłyszał jedynie głośniejszy szelest w przydrożnych krzakach.

Zrozumiawszy, co miało przed chwilą miejsce, Włóczykij zaśmiał się sucho. Zareagował, jakby czyhało na niego niebezpieczeństwo, a to pewnie tylko jakieś stworzonko zatrzymało się na moment na drodze, aby na niego popatrzeć. W tych okolicach był całkiem dobrze znany oraz podziwiany przez nieśmiałe istotki.

Ruszył w dalszą drogę.

Najpewniej szło mu się po dużych kamieniach wystających z błotnistej ścieżki. W leśnym podszyciu zalegały jeszcze niewielkie zaspy śniegu, a w koronach drzew pobrzmiewała krzątanina mnóstwa małych istotek, której do wtóru świstał wiatr.

Włóczykij znów zwolnił, ale tym razem po to, by lepiej wsłuchać się w muzykę wiosennych porządków. Byłaby idealna do nowej piosenki, uznał, gdyby nie ten pośpiech. Komuś takiemu jak on trudno przychodziło zrozumienie konieczności przygotowywania wszystkiego na czas bez wyraźnej przyczyny. Chyba że za takową uznać przybycie wiosny, ale to z kolei nie miało sensu. W ciągu całego swego życia Włóczykij nie słyszał o tym, aby wiosna miała ciało, czy choćby konkretny kształt. Skoro jednak bardzo zależało jej na tym, aby w każdym domu panował porządek, to zapewne przypominała Ciotkę Paszczaka wodzącą palcem w białej rękawiczce po meblach, by sprawdzić, czy nie są zakurzone.

Powyższy obrazek rozbawił Włóczykija, przez co wędrówka na krótką chwilę stała się o wiele znośniejsza.

Ścieżka wiodła pod górę, bez ani jednego płaskiego odcinka, a im bliżej szczytu, tym bardziej stromo. Włóczykij zacisnął zęby i szedł dalej. Nie zamierzał już więcej przystawać, dopóki nie wejdzie na samą górę. Czasem musiał przeskakiwać z kamienia na kamień, niczym kozica górska z wielkim plecakiem, lecz ani razu nie stracił równowagi, nawet kiedy jedna ze skał, z której właśnie dał susa do przodu, osunęła się głębiej w błoto.

Kto by pomyślał, że to tak niebezpieczna okolica? – zapytał sam siebie w myślach. Gdyby podobne pytanie zadałby na głos, to istniała spora szansa, że ktoś postanowiłby mu odpowiedzieć. Włóczykij nie przepadał za uczestnictwem w bezsensownych dyskusjach, a dziś wyjątkowo nie chciał marnować czasu na nic równie uciążliwego.

Prawa łapka zawisła nieruchomo w powietrzu na sekundę, może dwie, ale szybko ją opuścił na ziemię, by nie stracić równowagi. Stało się tak, bo uświadomił sobie, że jemu też śpieszno, choć w przeciwieństwie do mieszkańców lasu, nie musiał niczego robić na czas. Owszem, miał cel, do którego zmierzał – przyznał sam przed sobą – ale czy konieczny był pośpiech? Do Doliny Muminków mógł przybyć zawsze, ba!, wcale nie musiał iść w jej kierunku. Nikt i nic nie zabroni mu zmienić w tym momencie zdania i skręcić w prawo, aby obadać wąziutki szlaczek wydeptany przez małe zwierzątka, czy wręcz obrócić się na pięcie i zejść na dół.

Jednak Włóczykij nie skręcił na odkrytą przed chwilą ścieżkę ani nie zaczął schodzić z powrotem do lasu, tylko spokojniejszym krokiem ruszył pod górę. Nikt przecież nie mógł zabronić mu również wrócić do Doliny Muminków, jeśli tego chciał.

 

*******

 

Kiedyś – możliwe nawet, że jeszcze kiedy Włóczykija nie było na świecie – ktoś ułożył na szczycie góry trzy kłody wokół starego paleniska. Sczerniałe pnie porósł gęsty mech. Nieco dalej leżał duży głaz o spłaszczonym grzbiecie. Przy odrobinie dobrej woli jakieś ekscentryczne Paszczaki mogłyby urządzić sobie na nim wystawną kolację na skraju urwiska.

Włóczykij zrzucił z ramion plecak i wszedł na skałę. Musiał obiema łapkami przytrzymywać kapelusz na głowie, bo wiatr gnał, jakby chciał zdążyć na bardzo ważne spotkanie.

Daleko poniżej Dolina Muminków, podobnie jak las, budziła się z zimowego letargu. Nawet tak nisko zalegały jeszcze połacie śniegu, ale za to rzeka oraz morze migotały wesoło w słońcu, nareszcie uwolnione z oków lodu.

Włóczykij uśmiechnął się, rozpoznawszy znajomy krajobraz, a zwłaszcza niebieski dom z czerwonym dachem, stojący w samym środku doliny. Choć mocno kontrastował z otaczającą go zielenią i bielą, to bez niego nie byłaby to ta sama dolina.

Włóczykij westchnął cicho. Dolina Muminków bez Muminków – to była straszna myśl, więc odrzucił ją szybko i pozwolił, aby uleciała razem z wiatrem.

Zeskoczył z kamienia na trawę. Stąd droga w dół nie powinna być długa, więc nic nie straci, jeśli trochę tu odpocznie. Po długiej wędrówce kolana zaczęły go boleć. Przycupnął na omszałej kłodzie, rozprostował nogi i ręce, po czym szybko wytarł pot z twarzy razem ze zmęczeniem. Powoli zjechał po mchu na ziemię. Dla większej wygody wydobył spod siebie swój długi ogon i starannie rozłożył na brzuchu. Wiatr bezskutecznie próbował wygładzić zmierzwiony chwościk.

Łapką kopnął kamień z paleniska. Ci, którzy kiedyś urządzili sobie tu miejsce na biwak, musieli mieć nie lada trudności z rozpaleniem ognia przy takim wietrze. Nie chcąc przysporzyć sobie podobnych problemów, Włóczykij postanowił, że ciepły posiłek przygotuje sobie niżej, możliwe nawet, że dopiero, gdy dotrze do Doliny Muminków. Na razie jednak nie był głodny, dlatego postanowił zaczerpnąć tylko odrobinę wody z manierki.

Niestety, już przy pierwszym łyku zakrztusił się. Drobne kropelki prysnęły na płaszcz i trawę zanim Włóczykij zdążył zasłonić usta. Jakby tego było mało, wiatr skorzystał z okazji, kiedy miał zajęte obie ręce, by porwać mu z głowy kapelusz. Nie bacząc na kaszel. Włóczykij popędził jak najszybciej za nakryciem głowy. Zdążył je złapać zanim odfrunęłoby zbyt wysoko, aby mógł po nie sięgnąć.

Odzyskawszy panowanie nad sobą, energicznym krokiem zawrócił do paleniska. Paroma kamieniami przytwierdził kapelusz do ziemi. Że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał!

Ponownie usiadł na kłodzie. Kolana i łokcie nadal mu się trzęsły ze zdenerwowania. Na ukojenie zszarganych nerwów Włóczykij postanowił zapalić. Obrócił się plecami do wiatru i wyciągnął z kieszeni fajkę. Nie miał problemów z jej zapaleniem, lecz gdy tylko zaciągnął się, znów poczuł to okropne mrowienie w gardle.

Naprawdę, przysięgał potem przed samym sobą, próbował to powstrzymać, nie dał jednak rady. Powietrze uciekało z płuc niczym mieszkańcy z płonącego domu i za nic nie chciało wrócić do środka. Włóczykij mimo to walczył dalej. Łzy zamgliły mu wzrok, całe jego ciało zaczęło dygotać, czoło zaś pokryły nowe kropelki potu, zanim i ten atak ustał. W wyczerpanym Włóczykiju wciąż jeszcze tlił się gniew. Kiedy spojrzał na trzymaną w łapce fajkę, odrzucił ją z całej siły za siebie, w myślach obwiniając ją o wszystkie swoje nieszczęścia.

Głowa go bolała, a ponieważ przygotowanie prostego lekarstwa byłoby obecnie kłopotliwe, zrezygnował z niego i tylko ułożył się jak najwygodniej na kłodzie. Mech był miękki i pachniał całkiem przyjemnie.

Spokój powoli wracał do Włóczykija, kiedy słuchał szumu wiatru, szelestu trawy i liści. To była piękna piosenka, szybka, ale nie tak chaotyczna jak wiosenne porządki w lesie.

Jak by tu ją zakląć w harmonijce... Nie, nie zakląć, oddać wspaniałość żywiołu? – zastanawiał się i to tak intensywnie, że nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął. Nie wiedział też, co go w końcu obudziło ze snu pełnego niesamowitej muzyki. Słońce wisiało tylko nieco wyżej nad Doliną Muminków, więc spał raczej niewiele.

Wstał. Przetarł oczy i rozejrzał się wokół, w końcu uznał, że nic tu już po nim i czas na niego. Wiatr nie ustawał, więc wcisnął najgłębiej na głowę kapelusz. Kiedy zakładał plecak, przypomniał sobie o fajce. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach znalazł ją w trawie. Podniósł ją ostrożnie i obejrzał, czy jej nie uszkodził, była jednak cała, tylko trochę tytoniu poleciało na trawę.

Włóczykij westchnął. Nadal nie czuł się najlepiej, ale był przekonany, że jak tylko zejdzie niżej, od razu mu się polepszy. Z tą optymistyczną myślą wdeptał rozsypany tytoń głębiej w ziemię. Potem nie próbował już więcej myśleć o kaszlu i fatalnym samopoczuciu. Zamiast tego skupił się na tworzeniu nowej, wiosennej piosenki. Jak postanowił, będzie ona szybka, wesoła, ale przede wszystkim niczym niezmącone tchnienie wiatru.


	2. Pierwsze wiosenne dni

Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że od tamtej pamiętnej zimy kilka lat temu, pełnej śniegu, wiatru, niesamowitych zdarzeń i nieoczekiwanych gości, Muminek miewał problemy z hibernacją. Często budził się w grudniu, styczniu albo lutym, by zaraz potem znów zasnąć, ewentualnie dzień lub dwa później, bo chciał odwiedzić Too-Ticky oraz zostawić Buce zapaloną lampę. Również jako jeden z pierwszych wstawał wiosną, w czym ubiegała go tylko Mama.

Tego roku wstała dzień wcześniej od syna i nie marnując ani chwili rozpoczęła szykowanie domu na wiosnę. Zasmuciło ją, że Tata Muminka. Panna Migotka i Ryjek jeszcze spali, ponieważ zamierzała przygotować dla wszystkich wystawne pierwsze śniadanie.

– Proszę, nie martw się, Mamusiu – powiedział pocieszająco Muminek. – Mogę przecież zjeść dwa pierwsze śniadania.

– Oczywiście, mój drogi – przytaknęła Mama, po czym postawiła na stole w kuchni talerz pełen naleśników i miseczkę z marmoladą.

Muminek z ochotą zabrał się do jedzenia, a po śniadaniu pomógł Mamie w pracach domowych. Do czasu, aż reszta pobudziła się trzy dni później, uwinęli się ze sprzątaniem. Pierwsze wspólne śniadanie zostało podane w przystrojonej odświętnie na tę okazję jadalni. Z suto zastawionego stołu zniknęło prawie wszystko, bo każdy był głodny jak wilk.

Jako pierwszy niebieski dom opuścił objuczony licznymi tobołkami Ryjek. Z powodu wyjątkowo intensywnych ulew pod koniec listopada jego częściowo zakopany w ziemi dom zalała woda, bez szans na całkowite osuszenie przed najgorszymi mrozami. Nie mając innego wyjścia, Ryjek zebrał wszystkie swoje najcenniejsze przedmioty, w tym ukochanego pluszowego pieska Cedryka, by razem z nimi przezimować u Muminków.

Niedługo po Ryjku również i Panna Migotka wróciła do siebie, by sprawdzić, czy i jej brat jest już na nogach. Decyzję, by zimę spędzić z Muminkiem podjęła spontanicznie, na co Migotek nie wyraził sprzeciwu.

Ledwie Panna Migotka przeszła przez most, na werandzie pojawiła się mała Mi.

– Babcia powiedziała, że będę przeszkadzać w wiosennych porządkach i mam iść gdzie indziej – wyjaśniła od razu, jak zwykle ani myśląc o dobrych manierach, które w tym przypadku nakazywały wpierw się przywitać.

Stojący w progu Muminek kiwnął głową, nawet nie zerkając na nowego gościa. Nie patrzył też już za Panną Migotką, tylko na drugi brzeg rzeki w ogólności. Czasem mrużył oczy, jakby chciał coś dojrzeć w oddali, lecz bez skutku.

Tego, co – a właściwie którego – pragnął zobaczyć, nie ujrzał ani tamtego dnia, ani następnego.

 

***

 

– Może Włóczykij nie chce już tu wracać? – zasugerowała pewnego popołudnia mała Mi. Przycupnęła na schodkach werandy ze słoikiem marmolady pozostałej z zimowych zapasów. – Może mu się wszyscy znudziliśmy? – dociekała dalej, nie zwracając uwagi na coraz bardziej zmarszczone czoło siedzącego obok Muminka.

– Nawet tak nie mów! – fuknął zniecierpliwiony.

Tak gwałtowna reakcja zbiła z tropu małą Mi, a żeby to ukryć, włożyła sobie do ust porcję nabranej łapką marmolady.

Od strony lasu dochodził szum wiatru i świergot ptaków, a z domu szczęk mytych przez Mamę Muminka talerzy, jednak werandę spowijała cisza gęsta niczym jesienna mgła. W samym jej środku siedział targany uczuciami Muminek. Za nic nie przyznałby się przed małą Mi, że jak najbardziej obawia się tego, co zasugerowała. Z drugiej zaś strony uważał, że powinien się tego spodziewać po kimś takim, jak kochający niezależność Włóczykij. Tak, coś podobnego mogło mu przyjść do głowy, by nie popaść w rutynę, o której czasem wspominał Tatuś. Nazywał ją najgorszą rzeczą, mogącą dopaść każde stworzenie.

Muminek obrócił głowę w stronę gór. Wyobrażał sobie, że gdzieś tam jest jego przyjaciel, kiedy nagle nowa myśl zmroziła mu serce: A co jeśli Włóczykij miał wypadek? Aż  zadrżał. Góry o tej porze roku muszą być bardzo niebezpiecznie. Pewien Paszczak-alpinista, który przybył do doliny poprzedniej wiosny, opowiadał o lawinach. Wspominając teraz jego historie o całych lasach i wioskach powalonych przez zwały śniegu, Muminka ogarnęła groza, kiedy spoglądał na białe szczyty najwyższych gór.

– Co jest, Muminku? – spytała mała Mi. Podczas gdy on siedział pogrążony w ponurych myślach, ona zdążyła opróżnić słoik marmolady do połowy.

Muminek ani myślał dzielić się z nią swoimi obawami. Jeszcze by tylko zasugerowała o wiele coś gorszego od lawiny. Właściwie, to czemu tu jeszcze siedzi? To już czwarty dzień. Czy jej babcia nie skończyła już aby porządków?

– Nic – burknął w odpowiedzi.

– Hm... – Mała Mi podrapała się z namysłem po lepkiej brodzie. – Wygląda mi to na bardzo straszne „nic". Co to takiego?

Muminek czuł, jak wzbiera w nim złość i za chwilę wybuchnie. Już miał powiedzieć, że to takie „nic", że nic nikomu do tego, gdy kątem oka zauważył ruch na moście. Obrócił z nadzieją pyszczek w tamtą stronę, zaś mała Mi poderwała się na równe nogi.

– Cześć! – zawołała w stronę nadchodzącej postaci. – Babcia skończyła sprzątać?

To była Mimbla. Przybyła zabrać siostrę do domu. Głęboko zawiedziony Muminek nie protestował, kiedy Mi wzięła ze sobą słoik z marmoladą.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała zatroskana Mimbla.

– Czeka na Włóczykija – wyjaśniła mała Mi.

– Och, racja. – Mimbla zerknęła szybko na drugi brzeg rzeki, po czym uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – Jestem pewna, że niedługo wróci.

– Chciałbym – westchnął ciężko Muminek.

 

***

 

Siostry odeszły, pozostawiając Muminka samego. Postanowił nie opuszczać werandy dopóki Włóczykij nie wróci. Mimo strasznych wizji, które podpowiadała mu wybujała wyobraźnia, wierzył, że przyjaciel zdoła dotrzeć do Doliny Muminków cały i zdrowy.

Trwał w swym postanowieniu aż do pory kolacji.

O zachodzie słońca Mama wyszła na werandę. Miała właśnie nakryć stół w jadalni i chciała wiedzieć, czy Muminek przyjdzie na posiłek albo może chce coś ciepłego do picia, bo na dworze panował o tej porze chłód.

Zastała syna opartego o balustradę, z pyszczkiem tęsknie zwróconym w kierunku rzeki.

Niebo na zachodzie było pomarańczowe, nad domem jeszcze odrobinę niebieskie a na wschodzie już granatowe. Wysoko w górze drobne chmurki pełzły leniwie – przypominały małe, beżowo-szare owieczki. Samą dolinę spowiły cienie, tylko śnieg na szczytach najwyższych gór odbijał pomarańczowy blask słońca.

Mama kątem oka zauważyła, że Muminek na nią zerka, więc położyła mu łapkę na ramieniu. Wiedziała, co czuje i o czym myśli, dlatego powiedziała:

– Wiosna dopiero co przyszła. – Leniwym gestem wskazała zaspy wokół domu. Jak na złość największa zalegała w ogródku warzywnym. – Jestem pewna, że Włóczykij wróci lada dzień, jak to każdego roku.

Przez moment Muminek chciał powiedzieć jej o wszystkich swych obawach, zrzucić z siebie ten okropny ciężar, ale nie zrobił tego. Zamiast tego przysunął się bliżej a Mama objęła go.

Spokój wieczoru nie mącił nawet odległy świergot ptaków. Od strony lasu wiał słaby wietrzyk. Niósł ze sobą wilgotnego drewna. Muminek zamknął oczy. W obecności Mamy nie umiał dłużej myśleć o lawinach oraz innych katastrofach. Przez niepokój niemal zapomniał, jaki świat może być piękny. Głupi był tak się bojąc: przecież Włóczykij zawsze wracał na wiosnę, czasem wcześniej, czasem troszeczkę później, ale przybywał. To było niemal jak niepisane prawo natury, takie samo jak to głoszące, że po nocy następuje dzień.

Węszył i słuchał, kiedy wyczuł w powietrzu pewną zmianę, choć nie mógł określić właściwie, co to może być. Wiatr na pewno się nie zmienił, wietrzyk wciąż pachniał lasem, ale jednak coś się stało. Muminek spojrzał na Mamę, aby sprawdzić, czy i ona doznała czegoś podobnego, ale chyba nie, bo spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– Czy coś się dzieje? – spytała.

– Nie wiem – odparł Muminek niepewnie, zawracając wzrok ku rzece. Nadal czuł tę zmianę i byłaby ona niemal przyjemna, gdyby nie otaczająca ją niewiadoma.

Mama chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale szybko zrozumiała, że teraz nie powinna. Zauważyła, jak jej syn strzyże małymi uszami a ładny, biały ogon drży mu z ekscytacji. Również spojrzała za rzekę. Las spowijały najczarniejsze cienie, ale mimo to wkrótce dostrzegła, że ktoś nadchodzi z pomiędzy drzew. Na widok tego kogoś Muminek stanął na palcach gotów przeskoczyć przez balustradę.

Kim właściwie był przybysz, trudno było powiedzieć dopóki nie wyszedł z lasu na otwartą, jaśniejszą przestrzeń. Tego spiczastego kapelusza nie dało się pomylić z żadnym innym.

– Włóczykij! – zawołał Muminek.

Pomimo obaw Mamy, nie wypadł z werandy prosto na  rabatę, tylko pobiegł najpierw do schodów. Nabrał takiego rozpędu, że aby skręcić musiał chwycić się kolumienki, a gdy zbiegał po stopniach to o mały włos nie potknął się na ostatnim.

Pędził, zdawało mu się, jak nigdy w życiu, a gdy dotarł na szczyt łukowatego mostu, ledwie wyhamował. Włóczykij przystanął niżej, kapelusz zadarł wysoko do góry, aby jego przyjaciel mógł lepiej zobaczyć, że to naprawdę on.

Przez ostatnie dni Muminek wielokrotnie wyobrażał sobie to spotkanie: co zrobi, co powie on i jak odpowie Włóczykij. Różne to były scenariusze, lecz kiedy w końcu przyszło co do czego, okazały się jedynie urojeniami, których nie potrafił wcielić w życie. W gardle miał gulę, przez którą nie mógł mówić, do tego sapał a z oczu pociekły łzy, bynajmniej nie tylko wzruszenia. Powoli wzbierała w nim złość. Dlaczego w wyobraźni wszystko jest takie proste i przewidywalne?

– Hej – powiedział Włóczykij wesoło. Nawet jeśli widział, że coś jest nie tak z przyjacielem, taktownie nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Choć Muminka korciło, to wcale nie odpowiedział od razu. Nie chciał wyrzucić z siebie słów powitania pomiędzy kolejnymi sapnięciami.

Na miękkich nogach zszedł z mostu i bez słowa wyjaśnienia przytulił przyjaciela. Jego zielony płaszcz pachniał wiosną.

Włóczykij bez wahania odwzajemnił uścisk.

– Hej, hej – odparł w końcu Muminek, nie zważając na to, jak bardzo zmienił mu się od tłumionych emocji głos. – Cieszę się, że już jesteś.

Kątem oka zobaczył, że ogon Włóczykija zadrżał.

– Ja też, Muminku – przyznał i trollowi zrobiło się ciepło na sercu. Uważniej przyjrzał się twarzy przyjaciela, lecz nie dostrzegł na niej ani śladu zadrapania.

W tym momencie na most weszła Mama Muminka.

– Witaj, Włóczykiju. Ja to dobrze, że już jesteś. Właśnie nakrywałam stół do kolacji. Może dołączysz do nas? Miejsca i jedzenia starczy dla wszystkich.

Muminek wypuścił przyjaciela z uścisku bardzo ciekaw jego odpowiedzi.

– Bardzo dziękuję, Mamo Muminka, ale wolałbym najpierw rozbić namiot, póki jest jeszcze trochę widno.

– Racja – westchnęła Mama, spoglądając na coraz ciemniejsze niebo. Z pomarańczowego zachodu zostało niewiele a na wschodzie widoczne były pierwsze gwiazdy. – Wkrótce noc zapadnie.  Masz może lampę albo świecę?

– Mam lampę. Do zobaczenia później.

– Do zobaczenia – odparł Muminek, bez pudła odnajdując w tak krótkim zdaniu ukryta wiadomość. Być może taka wcale nie była, ale sama perspektywa tajnego kodu, znanego tylko im dwojgu, bardzo go fascynowała.

Bez oporów ruszył za Mamą w stronę domu. Przez całą drogę Muminek z trudem dusił rozpierającą go radość. Pod koniec nie mógł już dłużej tego znieść i zaczął podskakiwać.

 

***

 

– Wielka szkoda – westchnął Tata, kiedy dowiedział się, że Włóczykij już wrócił, ale nie chciał przyjść na kolację. Muminek w duchu zgodził się z nim. – Z pewnością przyniósł ze sobą całe mnóstwo niezwykłych opowieści.

Wszyscy w Dolinie Muminków wiedzieli, że w czasach swej młodości Tata Muminka sam był podróżnikiem. I choć obecna sytuacja nawet mu odpowiadała, to często tęsknił za awanturniczym albo przynajmniej nie tak wygodnym życiem. Jednak od wyprawy do latarni morskiej nie zdobył się już na nic równie szalonego, zamiast tego tęsknoty za burzliwymi latami lecząc opisywaniem ich w swych pamiętnikach lub słuchaniem o przygodach innych.

Muminek miał cichą nadzieję, że zanim Tata wyprosi u Włóczykija wieści z szerokiego świata, ten podzieli się nimi najpierw z nim.

Najlepiej tylko z nim – pomyślał, ale zaraz uznał, że to samolubnie tak myśleć. Może więc tylko tymi najbardziej tajemniczymi? Tak, tak było lepiej.

Od czasu do czasu zerkał w kierunku okien wychodzących na werandę, lecz ze swojego miejsca przy stole nie mógł wiele dostrzec, tym bardziej, że noc już na dobre spowiła dolinę. Gdy posiłek dobiegł końca wstał i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Po drugiej stronie rzeki namiot stał rozłożony na swoim zwykłym miejscu, jakby nigdy nie został stąd zwinięty. Nad wejściem wisiała zapalona lampa naftowa. Włóczykij siedział nieopodal przy ognisku i szykował sobie zupę.

Po chwili zastanowienia Muminek zajrzał z powrotem do jadalni.

– Wychodzę, ale niedługo wrócę – oznajmił.

– Dobrze – powiedziała Mama zbierając ostanie naczynia ze stołu. – Tylko uważaj, bo jest zimno.

W istocie noc była chłodna, ale nie aż tak, by założyć szlafrok. Muminkowi wystarczyło tylko iść trochę szybciej.

– Hej – Włóczykij uniósł głowę znad rondla.

– Nie przeszkadzam?

– Nie, zupa jeszcze nie gotowa. Dopiero postawiłem.

Usiedli na kamieniach ułożonych wokół ognika. Za nimi woda w rzece cicho pluskała o brzeg, przed nimi trzaskały drwa i bulgotała cienka zupa.

– Jak minęła podróż? – spytał w końcu Muminek.

Włóczykij nie odpowiedział od razu, tylko zapatrzył się zadumany w ogień. Potarł też gardło pod szalikiem, co było trochę dziwne.

– Jak każdego roku – przyznał w końcu. Wyraźnie nie miał ochoty na długie opowieści.

– To może opowiesz nam jutro? – zaproponował Muminek. – Tata jest bardzo ciekaw.

Znów cisza, a potem:

– Zgoda – odparł Włóczykij z uśmiechem, ale było w nim coś niepokojącego i wymuszonego, jakby uniesienie kącików ust kosztowało go wiele wysiłku.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – Zapytał Muminek z troską. Może jego przyjaciel wrócił bez żadnych obrażeń, ale równie dobrze mógł się przeziębić.

– Nic mi nie jest – odparł niemal natychmiast Włóczykij i zanim Muminek zdążyłby coś powiedzieć, wstał, by zamieszać zupę. Kiedy wrócił, był w nieco lepszym nastroju. – Mam nową wiosenną piosenkę. Ułożyłem ją dzisiaj. Chcesz posłuchać?

Podkulony z powodu chłodu ogon Muminka wyprostował się natychmiast.

– O tak, pewnie!... Oczywiście, jeśli to nie problem.

– Żaden. – Włóczykij machnął ręką.

Usiadł na swym poprzednim miejscu. Blask ognia odbił się od harmonijki, kiedy została wyjęta z kieszeni.

Muminek wyczekiwał w napięciu. Bardzo lubił słuchać piosenek Włóczykija, a fakt, że jest pierwszym, który pozna najnowszą, do tego w nocy, kiedy w pobliżu nie było nikogo, czynił okazję jeszcze bardziej ekscytującą.

Włóczykij wziął głęboki wdech, przyłożył harmonijkę do ust i zaraz noc wypełniła wesoła muzyka. Muminek zamknął oczy i nawet zaczął łapką wybijać rytm. Czuł się niemal jak we śnie, gdzie wszystkie troski to tylko odległe wspomnienia, do których nie chce się wracać.

Niestety, wkrótce został z tego snu gwałtownie wybudzony. Długa, fałszywa nuta zaburzyła piosenkę, następnie Włóczykij upuścił harmonijkę, żeby obiema dłońmi stłumić kaszel. Przestraszony Muminek wstał, gotów pomóc przyjacielowi najlepiej jak umiał, ale ten odgonił go od siebie łokciem.

– Zakrztusiłem się – wysapał między kaszlnięciami.

Muminek mógł tylko patrzeć, jak sytuacja sama z siebie się uspokaja. Po wszystkim Włóczykij zaczerpnął jeden ostrożny łyk wody z manierki.

– Proszę. – Muminek podał mu harmonijkę. Wcześniej spróbował ją wyczyścić, ale nie był pewien, czy jakieś ziarenka piasku nie dostały się do środka.

Bez słowa i nie spoglądając na trolla, Włóczykij przyjął instrument, który wsunął do kieszeni.

– Przepraszam – mruknął.

– Nie szkodzi. Czy już ci lepiej?

– Tak. – Dopiero teraz Włóczykij spojrzał na Muminka. – Coś musiało mi wpaść do gardła i tyle.

– Ale już tego nie ma?

– Nie. – Włóczykij pokręcił głową.

Muminek westchnął z ulgą.

– To dobrze, bo sytuacja wyglądała poważnie.

– Ne pewno. – Przytaknął Włóczykij. Wyraźnie było widać, że stracił resztki dobrego humoru oraz ochotę na grę. Sprawdził rondel nad ogniskiem. – Zupa chyba już gotowa.

Muminek poczuł, że to już pora dla niego, aby wrócić do domu.

– W takim razie smacznego. Na pewno poczujesz się lepiej, jeśli coś zjesz.

– Racja – przytaknął Włóczykij. Znów się uśmiechnął. – Nie jadłem nic od śniadania.

To by wyjaśniało kiepski nastrój, pomyślał Muminek z pewną ulgą.

– Dobranoc. Do zobaczenia jutro.

– Hej, hej. – Włóczykij wyciągnął z plecaka miskę. – Dobrej nocy.

Muminek odszedł, zwolnił tylko na chwilę na moście, by zerknąć za siebie. Włóczykij nabierał sobie właśnie łyżką zupy. Tak, był całkowicie pewien, że jego przyjacielowi się polepszy, kiedy się naje. Nie jeść nic od śniadania to bardzo długo.

Kiedy wszedł do domu, zastał w jadalni tylko Mamę zasłaniającą okna.

– Tata poszedł do siebie na górę popracować jeszcze trochę przed snem – oznajmiła. – I jak było, kochanie?

– Włóczykij powiedział, że przyjdzie do nas jutro – odparł Muminek. Nie chciał wspominać o wcześniejszym incydencie.

– W takim razie przygotuję ciasto do herbaty – oznajmiła wesoło Mama. – Szkoda, że nie przyszedł dzisiaj na kolację.

– Tak, szkoda – westchnął Muminek.


End file.
